


基神相关各cp

by xiongxiazi



Series: 基神相关各cp [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongxiazi/pseuds/xiongxiazi
Summary: loki的幻想





	1. 基盾

“kneelllllll!!!”Loki张开双臂，满意的看到众人跪在他的面前。

然而，总有一些听不懂人话，噢不，是“神”话的蠢货，Loki恼怒地举起了权杖，正好试试这个新玩具的效果。

“stop!”停在半空的钢铁人转移了Loki的目标。  
金色配红色，骚气的搭配，再配上良好的比例。铁疙瘩，Loki撇撇嘴，随手将他打在一旁。

一个新的猎物出现在眼前，他更喜欢这个突然出现的男人。蓝色的紧身衣勒出形状漂亮的胸肌，喔，瞧那美国翘臀，如果不是在战斗中想必Loki已经吹起了口哨。  
只不过这个制服的颜色并不符合他的审美，遮盖了大半张脸的面罩让他看不清他漂亮的眼睛是什么颜色的。他真想把那丑陋的面罩扯下来，不过……如果作为遮住所有器官只留下带着饱满的殷红嘴唇的口器的情趣服还是挺不错的。

Loki把Cap压在地上。想象着一个穿着紧身衣只露出口器和性器，被锁着跪在地上的肉便器，他盯着因为跪姿和发力而越发突出的挺翘屁股。一个画面已经在他脑海行成。  
计划成功后，他一定要将这个男人带回阿斯加德，将他装饰在自己的宫殿门口。红润的嘴唇卡着一个金色口环，口水从合不拢的嘴角留下来润湿了下巴，乳头被夹子夹得红肿胀大，阴茎高高的持续勃起着，却被一个环束缚着无法释放，屁股满满得插着一个覆盖着各种软毛和凸起的仿真按摩棒……除此之外，其它的皮肤都包裹在蓝色的紧身制服里。男人被仰面放置，双腿曲起被牢牢锁在大理石的台子上，被凸显得更加淫荡的部位就这样暴露在进进出出的来客的视线中。也许那些人还会一边插入那漂亮的嘴巴一边用按摩棒插他那紧实的屁股。Shit,他好像有些兴奋了。

Loki看着并肩站在一起的两个人，举起双手手表示自己放弃了抵抗。“这是个实施计划的好时机。”他眯起眼。


	2. 霜铁

号称要统治世界的人居然这么容易就被降服了，托尼盯着这个神族的脸，试图从那张脸上看出什么。  
眼前的神族苍白着一张脸蜷在座位舱，即使被俘获，优雅仍旧笼罩在他的身上，倒是很配那身非常有戏院风的法师长袍。没有那长长的鹿角头盔的遮盖，神族漂亮的脸完整的露了出来。绿色的眼睛带着狡邪的光，黑色的卷发为其增添了神秘的色彩。被打量的神族伸出殷红的舌头舔舔唇。

“该死，他该不会是故意的吧。”Tony在心里低声咒骂。  
灵巧的舌头从左边的嘴角略过上唇滑到右边的嘴角，在收回口腔前还恶意地在那处顶弄了一下。见此，Tony咽了口水，将视线转移向下。他透过仿若皮质的衣服去探寻那高挑身材的原样，精瘦的身体也许并不像他哥哥Thor那样夸张而充满爆发力的肌肉，但一定是柔韧而有力量的。Tony略过那双修长的双腿，将目光投向那处阴影。他抱着手臂肆无忌惮地打量着对方。

美丽的神族在此刻换了个姿势，他伸长了双腿，半躺在座位上，带着些许慵懒，让人根本想象不到这是作为俘虏的样子。这有些冒险了，Loki心里清楚，但作为给主动的孩子一些小小的奖励这完全没有问题，毕竟，他那火辣的眼光几乎快把他扒光了。更何况，机甲下的脸蛋比他想象中的好看不少，尤其是那双死盯着他不放的圆圆的棕色眼睛。Loki甚至有意无意地挺了挺腰。落在有心人眼里，挑逗意味十足。

“shit，他绝对是故意的。”Tony暗骂一声。收紧的皮裤在胯部微微顶起。“神族都是这么没有下限的吗？”被人看着居然半硬了。这样想着的Tony一定忘了自己刚刚肆无忌惮打量的眼神也好不到哪儿去。

Loki向钢铁侠眨眨眼睛，不，现在不该叫钢铁侠了，他为他取了个新名字，神族动动嘴唇，做出口型“honey~”

当Thor突然出现在他面前卡着他的脖子飞走的时候，百忙之中的Loki还不忘给他的蜜糖先生留下一个媚眼。

结束以后一定要给小辣椒打个电话，希望她今晚有空。Tony心想。


	3. 锤基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小  
> loki的梦  
> 强奸

事实上，Thor,他的哥哥，是年幼的Loki的初次性幻想对象。在梦里，Thor残暴地将他压在身下，在他腿上掐出一道道青紫的伤痕。，一边使劲的操着一边拍打他的屁股，大声的咒骂着身下的婊子，要他收紧他的淫乱小穴。他将淫贱的臀肉拍打出肉浪，留下红肿的指印。他将Loki操到射出来，毫不顾忌他的感受将他高潮紧缩的穴肉操开，高速冲撞在穴口操出白色的沫子，最后在湿软温热的穴内射出来。Thor用他的大腿擦了擦肉棒上沾着的淫液，像扔抹布一样把Loki扔在那，任由合不拢的穴口流出白色的精液。

即使在梦里，这也称得上是非常糟糕的初体验了。然而事实上，Loki只是在浴室洗了把脸就接受了这个梦。他知道自己称不上正常，梦的对象是Thor反而增添了一些乱伦的刺激。还好对象里不包括他的父亲奥丁，不然他可不能保证自己还能硬起来，不被吓醒就不错了。乱伦在所谓的王族秘闻里可是常见的桥段了。Loki抹了把脸上的水笑出了声。


	4. Loki与小娜与班纳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki的好奇心  
> cp:娜塔莎/布鲁斯

Loki在与他的哥哥闲聊时获得一条讯息。

班纳的阴茎是什么样子的。

提起这个话题的雷神一脸不忍直视＋不想回顾。他甚至请求Loki有没有什么魔法能抹去这个记忆。

邪神昂着头丢下一句“愚蠢。”内心却暗暗升起了好奇心。会是绿色的吗？是一根还是两根？还是像珊瑚那样的一堆？Loki被自己的想象恶寒到了。

Loki转转眼珠，他想到了一个好的问问题的人选，娜塔莎。

虽然他不认为她会与班纳形态的布鲁斯做爱。娇小的人类身躯被奇怪样子肉棒穿刺，这场景即使是杀了八十个人的邪神也觉得有些残忍了。

“嘿，晚上好。”身着黑西服的Loki端着一杯鸡尾酒递给吧台的娜塔莎。“晚上好。”美丽的女特工泯了一口高档酒水。事实上，这个邪神不搞事的时候还是很好相处的，他博学，聪明，才思敏捷，擅长学习新事物。穿上西装优雅得像是上世纪的贵族。

“我有几个问题。”

“嗯哼？”

“你希望过布鲁斯不要再变成班纳了吗？”

“但大家需要他的帮助，尤其是在面对……”娜塔莎看着邪神的眼睛，“特殊情况。”

Loki无所谓地耸耸肩:“那他什么情况会变身呢？”

“通常来说是愤怒的时候，但事实上，情绪达到一个峰值的时候就会。”

“包括性奋？”Loki挤了下眼睛，“你明白我指什么。”

“嘿，这儿的男人们已经满足不了你了吗？”

“喔，不。”Loki覆上娜塔莎搭在吧台上的手指，“只是满足一下我这小小的好奇心。”他暧昧地眨眨眼，用手指划着圈，“更何况，对象总是多多益善的，美丽的女士。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，抽回手。“资料在这儿，你自己研究吧。”她剔除了一些机密信息，将画面转给Loki。“以及，我们快结婚了。”

她现在才算是相信了Thor说的“Loki按他们阿斯加德的时间来算还是个孩子。”这句话了。她可不希望自己的布鲁斯被烦到变身然后这座大厦就又得被翻新一遍。  
好在那些资料居然也包括了那方面的研究，她当时居然还吐槽是哪个神经病记录的而现在她只想好好感谢那个神经病好让她能摆脱另一个。

另一边，Loki关掉了屏幕。很好，他觉得自己接下来需要去研究一下关于失忆魔法的事儿了。


	5. Clint/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 详细的性爱描写  
> Top:Clint  
> Bottom:Loki

“Hey!it's me.”Loki扬了扬手中的曲奇和红茶，“你们特工都是这样的吗？”

Clint放下手中的箭:“这要看对象是谁了。”

“噢，真令人难过……”Loki垂下绿色的眼睛。“我们明明有过一个美好的夜晚。”

“Shut up!”他又抬起的手中的弓。

尽管Loki说的暧昧，但其实，他们只是互相打过手枪的关系。很多关系很好的兄弟其实都有那么做过的。他安慰自己。更何况，那时候他是被Loki控制了。那个被Loki的手指轻易操纵了快感，仰着脖子呻吟着射出来的家伙并不是他。

Loki抓住了Clint一瞬间的失神，打了个响指转移走了他的弓箭。他轻巧地夹起一块曲奇放入口中。“想起那个美好的夜晚了吗，darling？”Loki伸出舌头，舔去手尖上沾着的饼干屑。

该死，他会读心术吗？Clint羞恼地皱起眉头。

“我可没有入侵你的脑子，只是……”Loki往前迈了两部，用绿色的眼睛盯住Clint的。像是猎食者正盯着它势在必得的猎物的咽喉。

他用湿润的手指一件件剥开衣服，柔软的布料半挂在他的身上，露出白皙有力的胸膛。他用手指在上面划着圈圈。“你可是一边叫着主人一边射在了这里。”

回忆涌入脑海，Clint的身体颤抖起来，无法克制地想要获得同那天一样的快感。他的肉棒已经隔着内裤顶到了拉链上。

“Fuck.”他低声咒骂着，抓住了Loki的手腕将人压在床上。

“我要干死你。”Clint咬着牙。

“嗯哼。”美丽的神族眯着眼睛无可置否用膝盖磨了磨Clint挺起的下身。

“Fuck”Clint抓住Loki的屁股，将富有弹性的臀肉捏得乱七八糟。Loki享受地扬着脖子呻吟出声。

Clint往手掌吐了口口水，用指尖戳刺正一张一合的入口，却惊讶地发现那里已经足够的湿润且柔软了。“呵，有备而来呢，诡计之神。”

Loki抬了抬眼皮，绿色的眼睛带着笑意。“你也挺好上钩的，不是吗？”神抬起一只脚，用脚掌磨了磨藏在拉链下的挺起的阴茎。

Clint没有回话，只是一把抓住了那只在他裤裆上作怪的灵活脚腕，就着体重将那只腿压到了Loki的肩上。

“嘿！”好在他闲来无事练了瑜伽，接下来的抱怨没有说完被堵在了嘴里。

Clint恼怒地用自己的嘴堵上了Loki那张喋喋不休还吐不出好话的嘴。他本来不想与他接吻。“这只是一次性事的处理。”Clint本来是这样想的。但当他的舌头被Loki灵活的舌头缠住，互相吸吮着的时候，理智就和着氧气突然消失了。他有些沉浸在这美妙的性事中了。两个人都有些气喘呼呼的分开。

“哈……你很不错嘛。”很少有人能与他接吻这么长的时间，Clint的表现让Loki有些意外。

“那么……试试这个？”Clint低下头，细小的吻覆盖上他脖子和锁骨。Loki闭上眼睛享受着Clint温柔的爱抚，喉咙里发出呼噜声。

手指抚上平坦的胸膛上突起的红色乳头，绕着那里打着转，直到两颗红色的小家伙越来越硬。

“啊……”Loki轻哼出声。Clint用嘴唇含住他的乳头，舌头往乳孔里钻。他用牙齿轻轻地磨着偶尔有一口咬住用力的拉扯。温柔与残酷轮流折磨着Loki。他忍不住轻轻渴求:“另……另一边。”

Clint便松开了口中了乳头，用手指抚慰被折磨得通红的小家伙，边含住了另一个。Clint用闲置的手快速的解开自己的裤子，终于被释放出来的阴茎直直地打在Loki的大腿上。

Loki用湿润的绿眼睛看着他，曲起没被压着的那条腿用脚跟敲了敲Clint的屁股。

意味已经很明显了。

Clint直起身，扶着自己的阴茎对准了那个正一张一合地邀请他的小洞。

“准备好了吗？”Clint挑了挑眉。用坚硬的龟头前端戳了戳湿润的洞口。看着身下被情欲热得满脸通红的神。

“快点。”神不耐烦的皱起眉头。艰难地挪动了一下被限制的身体。用自己事先便充分开发过的屁股吞下了近在咫尺的龟头。“啊……进来了。”神满足的呢喃。

“操，你这欠操的bitch。”被穴口紧紧箍住的龟头传来了强烈的快感，他已经知道这温热的肠道是一个多么销魂的地方。Clint掐着神族的大腿根，又快又狠地将自己全部的阴茎插了进去。

肉棒捅开淫糜的肠肉。即使事先做过了充分准备还是显得有些刺激。毕竟，手指的规模可比不上这根插在屁股里胀大发硬的阴茎。

“啊啊啊！！！！”Loki尖叫起来。想要抓住Clint背上的肌肉，手腕却被死死压在床垫上。只能徒劳地在掌心掐出深深的印子。

Clint咬着牙从吸得紧紧得小嘴哪儿抽出阴茎，然后再一次用力插了进去。然后越来越快，越来越狠，每一次都是几乎完全抽出只留下龟头卡在肉洞，再完全的插进去。

“Clint!”Loki被干得腿根发抖，尖叫着喊出他的名字。“So fast!s...o fast!”

“你不想要这个？哼？”Clint再一次抽出肉棒，接着重重撞了回去。从Loki的喉咙中挤出一声呻吟。“E...nough…So Crazy…”

“OK.”Clint抽出肉棒拍了怕Loki的屁股。老手都明白，这表明同伴要换个姿势。

Loki喘了口气，至少他已经快被压麻的腿终于能休息一会儿了。他配合着Clint跪在床上，露出光滑的臀部以及中间那个被操成小洞的肉穴。

Clint踢了踢Loki的膝盖示意他将大腿打得更开。

Loki无意识地缩紧臀肉。

“放轻松。”Clint温柔的用手指划过红色的穴口，将肉棒插了进去，“你会喜欢这个的。”

他细细地用肉棒研磨着，操到每一块穴肉，直到磨过一个特别的地方，他听到了Loki甜腻的呻吟。他操到了他的前列腺。过电一般的快感传遍的他的身体。

“O!!!! fuck me!!!!!! ”

Loki将已经张到接近极限的大腿打得更开。塌下腰让那个肉棒好好操他，操他的肉穴，操他的前列腺，操进他的深处，射在他的体内，同时也将他操到射出来。

“As you wish.”Clint快速的动着腰，操干这具富有魅力的身体，他也不想再去忍耐了，只想好好的释放自己的欲望，在Loki身上。

肉棒一次次操过G点，操到更深的地方。

Loki扬起脖子，将掉下来的头发往后甩，只用一只胳膊支撑身体，另一只手摸到身下自己挺立的欲望。高高昂起的龟头上亮晶晶的全是因为兴奋而分泌出的前列腺液。他抓住它，快速的撸动起来。

“No,you are not allowed to do this. ”Clint抓住Loki的手，顺着他倒下的趋势将他侧过来。肉棒在菊穴里转了半圈，让Loki变了调的呻吟。

“please…”

“No。”Clint按着他的手。“我要看你失神的哭泣的脸，看你留着口水射出来，我要听你一边高潮一边叫出我的名字。”

“啊...哈..... Clint ....”Loki明显受到了刺激。他想用手背遮遮自己湿润的双眼，他认为他现在脸上的表情一定很糟糕。然而手却被牢牢禁锢着不能动弹。只好将自己的汗水，自己脸上的情欲，潮红的双颊已经眼角生理性的泪痕完全展示出来。殊不知，这些在Clint眼里都是无比美妙的。

“Good,Loki.”Clint念出他的名字，这个认知让他一阵颤抖，“tell me.”Clint俯下身，贴近他的耳廓。“who is fucking you?Loki?”

“You！！！！it's you！！！！！！”Loki绞紧了后穴。

“Say my name.”

“Clint”Loki失控地喊了出来。随即绷紧了身体。他射了，在几乎没有碰过那个地方的情况下被Clint操到射出来。白色的精液溅在床单上，他自己的还有Clint的身上。Loki有一瞬间的失神，张口急促的喘息，红艳艳的舌头从口腔中漏了出来。

“Good boy.”Clint稳住那张好亲的唇。缓慢地动着腰感受着高潮中死死咬住自己阴茎的肉穴。边用手指玩弄这两颗硬硬的乳头延长对方高潮的感觉。

高潮过后的Loki放松了肉穴，穿过身用手臂环住Clint的脖子。

Clint快速的抽插了一会儿也不再忍耐，在肠道深处射了出来。他拔出肉棒，白色的精液从合不拢的洞口流出一些。

Clint躺在Loki身边，重重的喘了口气。

这是一次激烈的性爱。也许只关于性。Clint空空的脑子乱七八糟的想了一会。

转过头，看着身边也恢复过来的邪神。“我带你去清洗。”

神摇了摇头，打了个响指。一瞬间，身体变得光洁，衣服甚至身下的床单也整整齐齐。

“oh…magic.”Clint笑了笑显得有些无奈。

他看着他穿好了衣服，与他交换了一个绵长而不带情欲的吻，看着他走出了房间。

“See you tomorrow.”神族行了个优雅的离别礼。Clint看着Loki离开的背影关上了房门。

也许下一次，他可以将他弄得更糟，到魔法也恢复不了的程度。


End file.
